Lost
by SecondMoon
Summary: Diz is my own poem I wrote,it has nothing 2 do w/ Twilight.These are my own words & poems so enjoy.Its some wat deep,sad,but good.   I will continue writting more poems on the same file or story so I wont have so many files of poems.   Enjoy & plz comment
1. Lost

**Ok I wrote this poem last night and I taught it was really nice my friend told me to write a poem on my feeling and I did. And this is my poem called Lost, its about how im feeling right now and mostly every day. I hope you enjoy people. =] Please comment,suscribe or both. xD**__

* * *

_**Lost**_

_I don't know what's going on.  
I feel as if I'm lost in my thoughts about you.  
Things have changed a lot.  
Have you found a new heart?  
Or have I?  
I know I dint.  
But what about you?  
My heart tries to trick me,  
But my mind sais not to believe my heart.  
But the saying goes 'Follow your Heart'  
So which one should I pick?  
I never want to loose you,  
But I don't want to hold you back either.  
Every time I look at you I smile.  
But when I think about you I cry.  
I try to imagine what life would be beside you.  
But it's hard when you're not here,  
I always feel lost.  
I need you to help me out.  
If I could only See you,Hear you,Feel you.  
But I also feel lost with that.  
So what can I do?  
Will everything change and go back to normal?  
I'll just have to wait and see._


	2. 7Months

**AN/: Ok here's my second poem. This came from my heart and I love poetry, This is about a girl who broke up with the guy she loved, she then found new love but she still has feelings for her ex. After seven months since the brake up she still Loves her ex. Now she is having douts who she loves more. But anyways this is how she feels about her ex. (: Enjoy FanFiction people. Please review. I'll try to write more and Im truly sorry for taking so long for this poem.**

_Its been 7 fu**ing months and I cant forget you evrytime I think of you, I cry._

_I miss you so much._

_If only God or life gave me a second chance I would go back and corrected my mistake._

_I relize to this day that I am still inLove with you._

_No matter what I try to do to forget you I cant._

_Were ever I got I see you,_

_What ever I do I see you._

_I remember everything as if it happend yesterday._

_I haven't forgoten you amazing green eyes,_

_Your small lips,_

_Your cute nose,_

_And I especially have forgotten your warmth._

_Those hugs were special and I have forgetten them,_

_I haven't and I never will._

_I love you,_

_Forever and Always. 3_

O2 3 12 3 2O10

* * *

7 Months


	3. Darkness

**Ok this is my third chapter, I feel happy about updating and all. I will continue writting more of my poems. I hope you enjoy them and please Review. Thanks so much to those people who have been commenting and Thank-You so much to TwilightGuru09 :D**

**Darkness**

I thought you were suppose to pull me out of the darkness,  
Instead your just pushing me into the darkness.  
I remember you grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my living hell,  
Now I watch how you push me there,  
How you drag me back.  
Its sad to think that I will go back there.  
As time passes by I know I don't have so much time anymore.  
I know that it will be over shortly.  
I never imagined it would last so little.  
I wished it lasted longer,  
With more love and happiness.  
How did it get this bad?  
I thought you were everything.  
I though you would be the only person that would prove that all people are different and not the same.  
I Guess I was wrong.  
I guess I was stupid for believing in you.  
Maybe if I pray for a change then maybe something will happen.  
I wish I could do something else but I cant.  
I guess I will go back to the darkness.  
Back were I came from and thought I would never go back.


	4. Hurt

**Ok this is a poem on A girl. This is how she feels after she gets rejected by the boy she likes so much. These are from my own words ust like the rest. Enjoy. (: Im working on a new one. I may call it, "_Guys these Days_" heehee Enjoy please review (:**

**Hurt**

Why did your words hurt so much?  
Why do i feel like crying & dying?  
I told you i like you and you just crush me like a bug.  
When I got your message I felt sick.  
I felt like I wanted to throw up.  
I felt my heart fall into my stomach  
I wished I could dig a whole and stay there till I'm better.  
I thought things would be different,  
But they weren't.  
Someone kill me,  
Right here,  
Right now.


	5. Football

**Ok this poem is about me & how I felt this actually happend & it was really funny. SO here it is Enjoy. Please R&R :D**

**Football**

I was playing football with my friends,

And you were playing soccer with your friends.

I would see the way you just standed there doing nothing,

While you saw me throwing and catching the football.

When class was over, we were heading to the lockers.

You were walking alone to the lockers,

While I was walking with my friends, throwing, passing, and catching the football.

You just watched and look at us back and forth.

You tried to speak to her or me but you would stop and think.

You then tried to talk again,

But when you stepped forward to talk, you would step backward again.

It was so cute how you could not speak, because you were so shy.

As I saw your piercing blue eyes, your small lips, high cheekbones, and dirty dark blonde hair.

You just kept on on stepping forward and backwards.

Till you finally talked,

But when you talked, you talked so soft, I dint even hear you.

It was the most amazing moment.

Seeing you try to talk to me made my day.

Now I know that next time we play sports I will pick football.

And I just hope you pick football too.


	6. AN

A/N : Hey im sorry but I will continue writting right now I have a poem with me, but Im going to change my name from "TeamEdward17" to "Second Moon". I will also move all my poems into a diffrent section so they wont be classified under Twiligh. thank-You. (:


	7. Daniel

**Hello people, this is another poem of mines. I will make another poem like this but next time it will be about his brother Sean. -pronounced Shawn- TwilightGuru09 I'm sure you remember Danny. I'm not saying last names though. :o Ok I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R Thank you again. (: ;)**

* * *

**_Danny_**

_Your a mysterious guy._

_Your so quiet._

_You seem like a shy guy._

_But no a lot of people know about you._

_This is what I know about you._

_You are similar to your brother but,_

_You have really amazing eyes like your brother,_

_Except your eyes are hazel._

_You have a cute button nose._

_Your skin tone is some what pale._

_Your short but really cute._

_There's something about you that's different to your brother._

_But I cant tell what's the difference._

_When you talk its cute,_

_Your voice its soft but your accent is clearly in it._

_When you laugh its really funny and cute,_

_Because you end up turning red._

_I remember that day when you blushed because someone said I liked you._

_It was so cute to see that small smile on your lips,_

_And that pink blush on your skin._

_People think your a innocent shy kid._

_But their wrong._

_For Example you are a little smart mouth._

_You would talk back to teachers and kids._

_Nobody wanted to get you in trouble because they wanted to see the show._

_We would get into arguments._

_I miss those arguments._

_One of us would end up laughing at each other._

_I still remember last year._

_During the last class period in Language Arts,_

_You would constantly look at the clock._

_Me and my friends would laugh at you,_

_And you would just smile, and look away._

_It would be nice to be friends with you._

_I hope we get to be great friends this year._

* * *

**TwilightGuru09 I hope you enjoyed this poem, heehee it brings back memories. (:**

**V**

**Please Review. :D Thankies (:**


	8. John

**!****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ A/N:** _Ok this poem came from my friend, I told her that I would write her name so people could know who wrote it but she said no so Im just going to write her Initials. Oh and the poem title is Sean its pronounced Shawn. Just wanted to let you know because some people ask how its pronounced. _:D_ Enjoy. And please R&R. _

* * *

**Sean**

Every time my friend see's you,

she blushes.

But the only thing we know about

you is your name and,

the fact that you talk like a little

GIRL!

Your from ITALY,

and we think that's hot! ;)

But I wonder when you're

gonna grow the big muscles

and use tons of gel.

We have one question, do you like girl or boys?

You seem to be very scared of girls so do you prefer guys?

I saw the future and I saw Keily and you living in a

farm, with a bunch of kids,

running around.

But if you and my friend don't

workout your brother is another option!

by: **_B.C_**


	9. In Need of a Beta AN

**A/N : I am sorry for yet onother authors note. I am working on a story. The story is called "_Lost In a Difficult Love Triangle_", but I cant do anything because I need a Beta. If anyone is willing to help me please do. Thank-you, and I will continue with my poems. (:**


End file.
